


Workout

by eggmyung



Series: Requested Smut Scenarios [2021] [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Myungjun | MJ, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Help, Hot Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Mirror Sex, Moaning, Orgasm, Sexy, Spanking, Top Moon Bin, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggmyung/pseuds/eggmyung
Summary: Bin always nags at Myungjun about exercising, he offers to accompany him and become his PT because he is a workout evangelist.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin
Series: Requested Smut Scenarios [2021] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

> As a Myungbin enthusiast, I'm happy to see readers request them kskskks enjoy!

Requested Scenario: Bin always nags at Myungjun about exercising, he offers to accompany him and become his PT because he is a workout evangelist. 

* * *

"Myungjun, you're doing it wrong." Bin called out when he saw Myungjun cheating on his push-ups.

"Let me off for once, Binnie!" Myungjun grumbled

"This isn't once tho... this is your fifth time, TODAY." Bin said emphasizing the last word.

Bin always nags at Myungjun about exercising and had always offered his help to be Myungjun's personal trainer. Myungjun always declines but these days, he's getting really annoyed with all of Bin's nagging so he finally gave in. Today was his fifth day with Bin as his PT and honestly, he kind of wants to go back where Bin only nags at him in their dorm. Bin was strict with exercising and is always on teaching mode when they're in the gym. 

Myungjun gasped jokingly trying to be patient and said "I did not!"

"Yes you did. Your jog should be fifteen laps around but you just did ten, our cycling should be for at least one and a half hours but you asked me, AGAIN, to cut off the thirty minutes." Bin rolled his eyes irritating Myungjun.

"I'm tired, okay?! I'm sorry I'm not an exercising machine like you?" Myungjun said with a tone of annoyance but then proceeded doing his push-ups wrong.

Bin stood up and moved closer to Myungjun. He bent down and fixed the smaller's arms explaining how it should be, he moved to his legs holding it and asking Myungjun to do one push-up.

"That's how you do it." Bin said, but when he let go of Myungjun and sat at the side to watch him he went back to his own style.

"MYUNGJUN, THAT'S NOT HOW IT IS!" Bin clicked his tongue and moved closer to Myungjun again.

"Jesus let's just stop this!" Myungjun gave up "You know what? I only agreed for you to be my PT to stop you from nagging! But I end up having you nag more! I can exercise at my own, give me a break!"

"You do your exercises wrong and it might hurt you in the long run! I just want to help you, Myungjun!" 

"I dont need your help, okay?!" Myungjun raised his voice and massaged his temple, surprising Bin. "Just, let's stop this training thing. I'm tired." Myungjun stood up and went pass Bin to change.

"Right.. I'm sorry.." Bin apologized in a whisper, enough for him to hear. "..Hyung."

This made Myungjun stop. Bin called him 'hyung', sure he calls him that in front of the members and their fans but when it's them alone, they call each other by their first names, especially in bed. Bin only calls him hyung when they're alone if they get into an argument and if Bin really was hurt.

"H-hey, Bin.." Myungjun went back to where Bin was seated and caressed his back but Bin only stood up and walked pass him, sitting on the edge of the stair, across Myungjun.

"I'll wait for you here, you can change clothes now. Sorry again, Hyung—"

"Bin, come on, stop that.." Myungjun followed him and kneeled in front of him to level Bin's eyes.

"It's okay, MJ hyung.. I get that you just didn't want me to nag. I'll stop." Bin avoided his gaze but was startled when Myungjun sat on his lap giving him a soft hug.

"I'm sorry Binnie, please don't get mad.." Myungjun whispered. "I didn't mean what I said, I was just... really tired. Hmm?"

"Yeah forget about it, hyung."

"Binnie–" he felt Myungjun's lips sucking on his neck and his hug getting tighter. "Forgive me?" But he didn't reply, instead he just leaned back and waited for him to stop. But to his surprise, Myungjun whined

"Sir please—" sending a chill on his spine.  _ Damn this guy, he knows how he can get my attention . _

"H-hyung—" Bin couldn't finish his sentence when Myungjun started grinding on his lap. 

"A-are you still mad at me, sir?" Myungjun bit his lip, feeling how his clothed cock meets Bin's.

"Fuck it, Myungjun!" Myungjun smiled at how fast Bin gave in. "Get naked in front of the mirror, on fours. Now." Bin ordered making Myungjun scram. He started removing his top and bottoms, including his boxers leaving him butt naked. He looks at Bin walking around, locking the doors and closing windows.

"I said on fours, right?" Bin said in authority making Myungjun drop on his knees.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." 

Bin pulled the dumbbell bench away from the weights and sat, looking at Myungjun's little body on fours. His hands caressing the older's body, gliding his fingers from his back, to his sides, going down to his nipples eliciting a moan from the smaller. He turned to look at Myungjun in the eye through the mirror and smirked. "Too lewd?" 

Myungjun nodded making the younger snicker. Bin's hands travelled down to his cock and softly clawed the older's dick, playing with it gently letting him feel the sensation of Bin's nails on his length.

"Get your mouth ready." Bin warned "The only lube you'll get tonight is your saliva." 

Myungjun let out a pained whine when Bin gave his ass a loud smack. The sound of it ringing inside the walls of the gym.

"What did you say earlier, Myungjun?" Bin smacked his ass just as hard again "You don't need my help?" The smaller whimpered as he felt Bin's calloused hand caress his ass.

"I— I'm sorry–s-sir." 

"You better know your place, Myungjun." Bin gave his ass another smack, followed by him reaching down in between Myungjun's legs slapping his thighs to make space.

"Spread your legs." 

Bin caressed Myungjun's balls earning a moan from the older. Myungjun had his head down watching as Bin fondles his dick. He wanted to ask Bin to touch his tip but he knew better than to make requests so he just accepted what he's given.

"Look at your cock, Myungjun. All hot and hard.." Bin said in a husky voice, stroking Myungjun at the slowest pace he can. 

"Oh? You just flinched. Your cock is asking for more, Myungjun.. what should we do about that?

"P-please do whatever pleases you, sir."

"Hmm.. whatever pleases me.." Bin smirked and gave his cock a squeeze making Myungjun throw his head back and whine. His cock leaking of precum, pooling in the gym's floor. Bin continued stroking Myungjun, his pace getting faster by the minute until Myungjun is squirming away.

"A— ah b-bin wait—" Myungjun moved from his touch making Bin click his tongue and smack his ass. "F-fuck b-binnie—"

"You told me to do what pleases me and seeing you squirm like that does so don't fucking move." Bin felt his cock starting to harden as Myungjun's red ass jiggles when he squirms.

"B-bin my knees hurt—"

"Do I look like I care— oh wait, you serious?" Bin's dominant self soften when Myungjun whispered. "Wait wait let me get some— ok here, move.. you kneel here.. better?" 

Myungjun nodded, Bin eyed Myungjun for a second before asking "you didn't forget our safe word right?"

"No, binnie. I'm fine. Now continue? Sir? Please?" Bin rolled his eyes making the both of them laugh

"Just making sure, idiot." Bin shook his head and walked to towards the older's face. He pulled his pants down and let his cock hit Myungjun's face.

"Get them real wet, baby. Remember, your saliva will be your lube." Bin smirked tapping his cock on the smaller's lips. Myungjun let his tongue out and gave his cock a long lick from the underside, sucking on his balls, kissing his length and finally swallowing him whole. Bin groaned seeing how beautiful Myungjun's pink lips are around his length. Bin pulled away and made Myungjun suck on two of his fingers. When they were wet, Bin pushed back his cock in his mouth making him gag. While Myungjun was lapping the younger's cock, Bin reached for the Myungjun's ass, massaging his hole, dipping his finger in slowly.

"H-hmm—" Myungjun moaned

"Does it hurt?" 

Myungjun shook his head and used one of his hand to stretch one side of his ass cheek to help Bin get his finger inside the older.

"F-fuck!" Myungjun pulled away from Bin's cock to breathe feeling the younger's finger inside him curling. His hands griped on Bin's firm legs. "B-bin push the other finger already." 

"If you say so." Bin smirked adding his middle finger inside the older's ass making Myungjun scream and look up to Bin. Bin's cock hovering above him. Closing his eyes to feel more of Bin's fingers, Myungjun reached for the younger's cock and continued sucking him of. Grunts and groans came out on Bin's lips like an anthem as he fasten his pace in fingering Myungjun and fucking his mouth.

"S-shit— Myungjun you mouth feels so good— damn it!" 

Myungjun moaned to let Bin feel more earning a loud growl from the man above him.

"Stop that! Fuck— I might accidentally cum in your throat, asshole!" 

Myungjun smiled with his mouth still wrapped around him. He wiggled his ass signaling that he's ready. Bin pulled out from his mouth and saw his cock glistening with saliva.

"Did a good job, baby." Bin placed a kiss on Myungjun's forehead making Myungjun smile, he loves it when he's praised. Bin walked around him and gave the smaller's ass a smack making him whimper following by Bin massaging and spreading Myungjun's cheeks.

"Bin, enter me already, please." Myungjun begged, one of his hands reaching to one of his ass cheeks, spreading it to help Bin see his hole.

"Patience, baby." Bin growled in a low voice, sliding his cock on his ass but not pushing it inside.

"I made sure your dick was wet so it wont hurt! Your dick will end up dryin—FUCKING—MOON BIN!" 

"You don't fucking tell me what to do." 

"Y-yes sir! Im sorry sir o-OH GOODNESS F-FUCK!"

"Like that, Myungjun?!" Bin bent down a little holding on to Myungjun's waist pounding him hard.

"YES! OH FUCK YES I DO—" 

Pants and moans wrapped the room, the smell of sex spreading and their skins hitting each other filled their senses. Bin pulled Myungjun up, making him stand and look at himself in the mirror.

"Look at you. Look at how fucking slutty you are. Whining like a little puppy with my cock deep inside you." 

"A-AH HMM— hmhmmmphh—" 

Bin reached down Myungjun's cock and started pumping it at the same pace he's fucking his insides making the younger shake in his arms.

"B-BIN N-no f-f-fuck" Myungjun tried to escape from Bin's grip but no luck, Bin's strong arms are wrapped around him perfectly, his left arms across his chest and his right pumping his cock. 

"Don't make me carry you, Myungjun. You know I can." Bin growled in his ears, biting Myungjun's neck making the smaller mewl. 

But Myungjun couldn't help himself, he can feel his cock throbbing and he knew he'll cum soon. He tried wiggling once more making Bin curse and carry him whole, walking towards the mirror without pulling out. He leaned on the mirror spreading Myungjun's legs in front of him and fucked him senselessly pumping the older's cock

"B-bin— h-hmm b-bin im close—" Myungjun threw his head back rambling incoherent noises.

Bin sped up his thrusts and jerked Myungjun quicker making Myungjun whine so loud that it made Bin wince. 

"Cum Myungjun, look at yourself in the mirror as you cum." Bin groaned, thumbing the tip of Myungjun's cock eliciting strings of curses from the older.

"C—uhmmi—ng—" Myungjun squeaked as he let go of his orgasm shooting it on the mirror panting hard, Bin let go of his cock and placed both his hands on the older's waist. Myungjun let Bin fuck his hole more, he couldn't move nor whine, he rode down his high while Bin istrying to reach his. 

"C-can I cum inside you?"

"It's hard t-to clean—"

"I'll clean you up when we get back." Bin grunts hitting deeper. 

"Promise?" Myungjun whined

"Promise. I'm cumming—" Bin felt his cock throb and soon, he let go and came inside Myungjun's ass, pumping it all in him. He doesnt pull out and just stood silently, his arms still wrapped around the smaller whispering sweet nothings.

"B-binnie?" Myungjun spoke softly, both of them not moving from their positions.

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm sorry I got pissed.." 

Bin smiled placing a kiss on the crown of Myungjun's head.

"It's okay.. I'm sorry I nagged." They chuckle lightly. Bin slowly put Myungjun down, not pulling out yet as he knew his cum would seep out. "But seriously, Junnie, if you don't want to do push ups just look for an alternative, you keep on doing it wrong it might hurt or injure you. I just want you to be safe."

Myungjun nodded and kissed Bin on the cheek

"I know.. I will.. thanks binnie.."

Bin held the younger by his waist and whispered in his ear. "Hold it in for a while, alright? I have your purple butt plug in my locker I'll get it quick." 

"Bin what?!" 

"Hold it in, I'm pulling out—"

"No Bin wai—fuck-" Myungjun squeezed his ass shut sneering at Bin who pulled out and ran to his locker to get the plug, he came back in a matter of minutes while Myungjun had one of his hands covering his hole and one hand to help him stand.

"Round 2?" Bin teased as he came back

"Binnie!!" 

"Im kidding, I'm kidding!" Bin held Myungjun and slowly pushed the plug in making him wince. 

"I swear Binnie, I will fart on you as you clean me up!" Myungjun grumbled making Bin laugh out loud.

"Please, you always do even when we fuck. I'm not scared." Bin helped Myungjun wear his clothes and pulled him into a passionate kiss once dressed. 

"I enjoyed today's exercise." Myungjun chuckled 

"I did too."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me at @eggmyung if you want to be updated with what I will be writing next. <3
> 
> for requests here is my curious cat link https://curiouscat.qa/eggmyung
> 
> Please be reminded that I won't do every request. Thank you!


End file.
